The Last TwentyFour Hours
by DestinyCalling
Summary: 6 months after the assassination of President David Palmer Jack Baur and his team at CTU are trying to find the answers and fight a new threat... they only have 24 hours and the clock is ticking, maybe for the last time
1. 3pm to 4pm

The following takes place from 3pm to 4pm  
  
6 months after the assassination of President David Palmer  
  
3:00  
  
"Where is the disk?" A scratchy voice screams from the darkness, "Please tell me where the disk is" his voice is quiet and shaking, he then begins to lean towards the shape in the chair, "I will give you one more chance to tell me where the disk is. and if you don't tell me... I will have to resort to desperate measures"  
  
Click*, a sudden light is turned on; the man in the chair closes his eyes tightly as his eyes begin to adjust. He looks up in anger, as he sees for the first time his interrogator. The light shifts on his face, back and forth as his face shifts from anger to fear.  
  
"Do you think I am bluffing?" The interrogator says as he stares directly into the other mans eyes.  
  
"Jack Baur"  
  
3:02  
  
"Michelle, where is Carrie?" Tony says walking towards his Co-Worker and Girl-Friend Michelle Dessler. "I haven't seen her all day"  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Michelle says as she tilts her head and smirks  
  
"I need her..."  
  
"Excuse me?" Michelle says jokingly  
  
"Michelle, I am sorry, this is neither the time or place... Something is going on in DC, and I need to find out what."  
  
"What is it?" She says as her face goes serious  
  
"Well, I don't have all the facts yet, but I got a call from Jack and he said he was interrogating someone who is linked to Kingsley and a woman named Yelena. I need to find out more about this Yelena woman"  
  
"What does that have to do with Washington?"  
  
"Jack couldn't tell me everything over the phone..."  
  
"Why couldn't you use a secure line?"  
  
"He just told me the basics," Then Tony began looking around him, he leaned in close to Michelle and whispered " Jack told me not to trust anyone but you, and..."  
  
"Tony!" A voice yelled from behind him  
  
He turned quickly "What?"  
  
"You have a conference call from The President, Mike Novic, and... Roger Stanton"  
  
"What? Roger Stanton? Why? What line is it on?"  
  
"Line 3"  
  
Tony turned around and looked at Michelle "Call Jack tell him he was right" he started picking up the phone  
  
"Tony... I thought Roger Stanton was fired last year... he knew about the bomb"  
  
He looked at her, and then looked around quickly, "Roger Stanton was fired last year, and he was imprisoned for treason... Call Jack now" He turned around and started walking up the stairs to his office.  
  
Michelle quickly ran after him.  
  
"Michelle what is it? I told you to call..."  
  
A voice came in from the other end of the phone, "Please hold for President Prescott"  
  
"Yes I'll hold," Tony said as he put his thumb and pinky finger next to his face like a phone, then he mouthed * call jack *  
  
"Wait" Michelle whispered, "Who else was it? That I could trust?"  
  
Tony moved the phone from his mouth, "Jack said you can trust Carrie, and someone from district is coming over to help" He moved the phone back to his mouth "Yes Mr. President I am here"  
  
Michelle looks at Tony in shock and confusion as he closes his office door, "Carrie?!?!"  
  
3:15  
  
"I don't know what's going on, Jack." The man in the chair whispers in a shaky almost dead voice, he then looks in Jacks eyes as blood drips from his nose and cheek. "Whatever disk you are talking about is gone, It was destroyed in the attack" The prisoner looks back down at the ground, Silence fills the interrogation room the only sound that can be heard is the sound of his blood dripping on the floor, "I don't know what disk you want, If I still had it," He looks back up at Jack as tears fill his eyes, "I would have given it to you! Please just stop this, arrest me if you must, but I can't take this any more! Please..."  
  
Jack sits down in his chair across from the man, "I told you, I am not going to ask you again. I will keep my word, I will not ask you again." Jack reaches into the darkness, * click*  
  
"Please if I knew anything, I would tell.." His eyes widen as Jack takes the gun out of the darkness and places it on his forehead. "No, no, no, please, I will tell you anything you want, just ask, but I don't know about your disk!" His eyes close tightly as the gun is pushed harder into his head.  
  
"I don't believe you!"  
  
"If you kill me, then what? You won't shoot me... You would not shoot me... You think I am your only lead!"  
  
Jacks finger moves ever so slowly towards the trigger, "You don't think I will shoot you?"  
  
"Jack!" A voice says from the darkness  
  
Jack pulls his gun away from the prisoners' head and puts it back in the darkness. He looks back at the voice.  
  
The prisoner sighs in relief as he leans his head back against the chair  
  
"It's Michelle Dessler!" * click click * the sound of footsteps coming closer to the prisoner, "She says it is important!" The man steps into the light  
  
Jack turns back towards the prisoner "Ryan, you talk to her, I need a couple more minutes alone with this guy" Jack says  
  
"It is Mr. Chappelle to you Jack, as long as I am still your boss, it is Mr. Chappelle" Ryan says as he turns back into the darkness, Jack turns slightly as a slight smile comes across his lips.  
  
Jack walks towards the prisoner, "We have been tracking a woman named Mandy"  
  
The prisoners eyes widen, "I don't know her, I have done work with her, but I don't know her..."  
  
"Really?" Jack retorts quickly "She told us something completely different!" Jack says looking directly at the prisoner.  
  
"Really?" The prisoner says calmly as he looks at Jack, "You have Mandy in custody?"  
  
"Yes we have her in custody!" Jack says with sudden annoyance.  
  
"No... You don't!" He leans forward and smiles, "How does a corpse talk?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Jack says as he gets into the prisoners face "What did you say?!"  
  
"You heard me, but if you're not sure play the tape ba.." Jack swings his fist into the prisoners face, then he reaches back into the darkness.  
  
"Tell me what you know now!" He screams as he hits the prisoner in the face with his gun.  
  
The prisoner is immediately knocked out.  
  
"Mike! Wake up! Wake up now!" Jack points the gun to his head, "Wake up!" Then he turns the gun slightly and fires 1 single shot.  
  
Mike does not respond.  
  
"Let him sit here for a while!" Jack says as he turns toward the door.  
  
3:30  
  
Jack is walking down a long hallway when Ryan Chappelle stops him.  
  
"Jack you need to talk to Michelle, for some reason she doesn't trust me!"  
  
Jack looks at Chappelle as he takes the phone from his hand, "I don't either!" Jack then turns back down the hall. Half way down the hall Jack turns back around, "Mike knows Mandy is dead, find out how!"  
  
He walks towards Jack, "You are not the boss of me! Do you understand? You ask him!"  
  
"I am busy right now Ryan!" Jack says as he begins to walk back down the hall.  
  
Jack gets to a door at the end of the hall and walks in, "Michelle?"  
  
"Yes, Tony told me to call..." Michelle pauses.  
  
"Hold on!" Jack locks the door and then sits down in front of a laptop, "I need Carries clearance code!"  
  
"What?" Michelle whispers, "Why should we trust Carrie after all that she put us through?"  
  
"You don't trust her, but we have to work with her... She may be the only person who can help us!"  
  
"Help us with what?"  
  
"6 months ago the nuclear bomb went off, and President Palmer was assassinated... We got who we thought was the mastermind, but we have reason to believe it goes a lot higher than that..."  
  
"But what is the link to Carrie?"  
  
"That is what I am trying to find out... I need her code!"  
  
"I will talk to her as soon as I find her."  
  
"She may be in danger, so find her now!"  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tony said to call you because he is on a conference call with the President, Mike Novic, and... Are you ready for this? Roger Stanton!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I will go find Carrie!"  
  
Jack hangs up the phone grabs the laptop and head out the door  
  
3:50  
  
Jack opens the interrogation door.  
  
"How do you know Mandy is dead?"  
  
Mike looks at him with almost closed eyes.  
  
"How do you know Mandy is dead?"  
  
"Yelena killed her!"  
  
"Who is Yelena?"  
  
Mike looks at Jack, "With your intelligence you should have known about her 3 years ago, but there is still some people working on the inside against you, covering her.."  
  
"Who is she?!" Jack yells as he flips a table and pulls out his gun. "Who is Yelena?" he says quieter as he points his gun into Mikes face.  
  
"You know her as Nina Myers, but my Government calls her Yelena"  
  
Jack puts his gun back into his holster and looks at Mike, "Who else is covering her?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
Jack turns and exits the room quickly. When he is outside he closes the door and leans on it, he slowly falls to the ground as he covers his face and cries. When he is on the ground he removes his hands and looks straight at the wall in front of him, "Nina Myers!"  
  
4:00 


	2. 4pm to 5pm

The following takes place between 4pm and 5pm  
  
6months after the assassination of President David Palmer  
  
4:00  
  
"Michelle!" Tony says speeding down the stairs, "Michelle, come here!"  
  
"What?" She says as she stands up from her station.  
  
Tony takes her hand and guides her a little past her station to a corner, "Chappelle just called from the interrogation and.." Tony looks around him then whispers in Michelles ear, "Yelena is Nina Myers!"  
  
"What?" She asks as she pulls away from Tony, "How is that possible?"  
  
"He said that there are still some rogue agents protecting her, that's how we didn't find out sooner!"  
  
"Who?!"  
  
"We don't know yet, but he wants us on this now!"  
  
"Wait, does that mean we can trust him now?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I'm calling Jack!"  
  
She begins to turn towards her desk but Tony grabs her arm "No, you can't do that!" Michelle looks at him in confusion, "I am sorry." He looks down as she pulls away from his grip.  
  
She gets to her desk and grabs the phone. She looks at Tony, "Why can't I call Jack?"  
  
"He is with Chappelle right now." Tony says as he looks at the ground, he looks at her again, "I'm sorry for grabbing your arm, but this has already been a very long day."  
  
"It's ok." She says as she walks to him and gives him a hug, "You should relax, I will get on this now." She looks at him lovingly, "Go get lunch I will try to find Carrie then when you get back we can get more information on Nina."  
  
Tony hugs her tightly then whispers "Don't trust anyone!"  
  
4:10  
  
Washington D.C.  
  
"Mr. President, what do you want us to do about Jack Baur and CTU L.A.?" a familiar voice says.  
  
The president looks up from his desk and puts down his pen "David originally wanted to destroy CTU, That was one of his many Campaign promises that he never achieved. I want CTU terminated!" He turns around his chair; "I am doing this for David..."  
  
He is interrupted in the middle of his sentence, "Sir, I don't care what your motives are sir, it is my Job to get them done!" The man turns around and walks out of the room.  
  
"Mr. President, are you sure that is the right course of action?" A man with gray hair and Big thick glasses says as he puts down his newspaper.  
  
"Mr. Novick, I am afraid that is my only course of action!" The president then looks at him. "What do you think I should do?"  
  
Mike Novick the Presidents Chief of Staff sits there thinking then says, "David did want to get rid of CTU, but that was years ago." Mike then leans forward in his seat, "Mr. President it would not be in your best interest to go against David and the voters, questions would begin to circulate about your loyalty to this country and to David!"  
  
"To the voters David Palmer is dead! I am looking out for the people of this country; I am doing what is best for this country!" Then The President stood up, "And You better NEVER question my loyalty!"  
  
Mike sits back in his seat, "What did you mean, 'To the voters David Palmer is dead'?"  
  
The President swallows then says, "I simply meant that... David is dead, nothing can change that, and the voters know that!" Then he sits back down, "CTU did save his life ONCE but where were they the second time?"  
  
"Your forgetting the fact that they saved L.A., and they saved 3 innocent countries!"  
  
"Those countries are not innocent!" He yells.  
  
"Even so L.A.! What about L.A.?"  
  
"That was not just CTU who stopped that, NSA did most of the work!" The President then turned back in his chair and started writing.  
  
Mike looked confused, and then he got up and left the room. When he was out of the room he called the secret service, "Take Mr. Novick to a holding room..." The President then closed his eyes as he hung up the Phone.  
  
L.A. 4:25  
  
"Nina Myers! What do you know about Nina Myers?" Chappelle says sitting in his chair staring at Mike, "Mike Hansla? That is your name? You said from your government, what Government where you talking about?"  
  
"I want to talk to Jack!" The man screamed, "I will not talk to a traitor!"  
  
"What did you say?" Chappelle jumps out of his seat and gets in Mikes face, "I am a traitor? You are an American Citizen, and a terrorist, and I am the traitor?"  
  
"I will only talk to Jack!" Then man says leaning forward.  
  
Chappelle moves away from him, "Well, Mike, Jack is crying right now, you made him cry!" He laughs then opens the door, "Jack! You're wanted"  
  
Jack gets up from the ground and walks in the room, but before Chappelle can exit the room Jack grabs his arm, "I am a baby?" He then pushes him out of the room, "I want all the lights on, and I want all the cameras off!" He says as he looks into the double-sided mirror to the left of the door.  
  
The lights all turn on and Mike Hansla is revealed. He is a young man mid- to-late 20's, dark brown hair with little blonde streaks; he is bleeding from both eyes and has a large gash on his right cheek.  
  
L.A. 4:35 


	3. 5pm to 6pm

The following takes place between 5pm and 6pm  
  
6months after the assassination of President David Palmer  
  
5:00 


	4. 6pm to 7pm

The following takes place between 6pm and 7pm  
  
6 Months after the Supposed Assassination of President David Palmer  
  
6:00 


End file.
